Gold Invitation
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Yamato's world is destroyed when he is forced to leave his band, Teenage Wolves. With the support of Mimi and friends, he recovers and finds an opportunity that will give him the break through he wants.
1. Hurtful Letter

Notes: I've had a _Gravitation_ plot bunny in my head for over a year that's been inspired by a pop group named _Sugababes_. An idea Bad Luck kept on changing members. For fics of mine that revolve around that plot bunny and to make your self more similar, take a look at my fics: _Solo Calling_, _In My Theatre_, and for some hilarious one shots to check out; _Sasuke's Pure Anger_, _S E X X X Y_, _Italy Loves Pasta_ and _A Youtube Rant With Shinji_. Now to the fic itself, it takes place after _Solo Calling_ and a while before _In My Theatre_. There will be implied Takari, Mimi x Matt and there will be some references to the anime _Gravitation_ as well.

**Gold Invitation**

_Chapter One: Hurtful Letter_

Yamato,

You are not going to like what we are going to say. Sakaki, Kosaburō, Shiko and I don't like this either. I am sorry, I really am. I know Teenage Wolves has been your number one priority: it's been ours too. You're reading this carefully and I know the first few sentences of this letter is making you confessed as hell. We know the confusion will lead you to hurt and devastation. We've wanted to say this to your face for a while since our third album reached topped Oricon charts. We just couldn't find the right words to say it. When you asked what was wrong, we said everything was fine. You had a feeling that we were lying and you were right.

We just cannot work with you anymore. We respect what you do and we cannot deny how talented you are, as a song-writer, singer, bass player, with the harmonica and other instruments. You are also a very trustworthy friend, which makes it even harder to say this. Well, you were... until our songs were hitting the top 10 on iTunes and Oricon charts.

You started wanted to mix elements of pop, metal, hip-hop with dance, Gothic and electronic vibes to the song. While it's proven to be a commercial success, that's not what we're about. You've left all of our ideas behind. You know very well that I despise pop, Kosaburō can't stand hip-hop and Shiko hates anything mainstream and Gothic.

We know you are happy where you are at the moment but if we continue Teenage Wolves with you, we know it will end in a bitter split. You are getting all the glory and money, and we agree it should all be spread equally among the members. We feel we're not Teenage Wolves anymore: just Yamato Ishida and some guys at the back.

When you do talk to us in a social event, all you ever talk about is Mimi and your digidestined clan. Since recording our first studio album, you always rehearsed on your own. When you did rehearsed with us, you refused to acknowledge us. You never talk about us when you're hanging about with them. If you feel that close to them, why don't you start a band with them? You rarely give credit for us anymore. Because of that we feel used and betrayed: you've let all the success and happiness get in your head.

Best wishes,

Akemi

P.S the rest of the boys have added their own notes.

Sakaki - You wanted a new direction: you got it! I know you'll be successful wherever you go.

Shiko - Dude, you changed. It's a shame you got so selfish. Good riddance!

Kosaburō - Sorry Matt. We'll always respect you as a musician but your change of style no longer suits what the rest of us want. We wish you the best of luck as we hope you give your blessings to us, as I will take over as the vocalist and Teenage Wolves will always be the four of us. We could never replace you.


	2. Support

**Gold Invitation**

_Chapter Two: Support_

He was welcomed home with the open arms of his parent. From the moment he walked in, they knew something was wrong, like the start of a sad song. No matter what the problem it was going to be, his parents were always going to assure him that home is where he belongs. Yamato's parents were divorced, and had been for a long time. They hadn't reunited as a couple, but they have remained good friends.

His father, Hiroaki works for Fuji TV Network and his mother, Natsuko was a journalist. The two of them would cross paths a lot in both work and family. As he walked into his house, he saw his younger brother and some of his friends gathered around in the living room. They could all see with grief in his eyes by the way he struggled to smile. Yamato didn't know how to explain his situation.

His girlfriend, Mimi was present too. She had her pink hair again. She dragged him to the sofa and asked him, "what's up?"

Yamato passed her the letter that dragged him down. If they had told him that he made them feel worthless, then he would have understood why he was sacked. But he didn't. He was sure that he was no diva, nor did he believe that he was selfish. He was gutted that the men he had worked with for four years would acknowledge him as a greedy diva who only thought of himself. Mimi was struggling to read the letter out loud without the need to scream.

Layers of arms on his shoulder came to comfort Yamato. His blond spikes played from the tips of his mother's hand. All those close to him, came to help him mourn over the band he lost. According to them, it was more accurate to say what the band had lost. Mimi held the letter in her hand, slowly reading the words. The more she read, the more she shook her head. She struggled to tame her fists. Once she finished, she scrunched the letter up into a ball and threw it on the wall.

"Disgusting," Mimi muttered. "...just disgusting. They're just total cowards to do something like that to you. They couldn't even say it to your face. They admitted they lied to you. They're jealous: THAT'S WHAT IT IS! Hope them Teenage SCUM flop so hard in the charts."

"MIMI!" Yamato roared. He jumped out of his seat whilst gripping on Mimi's back. "Calm down," he whispered. "I don't like seeing you angry." He agreed with almost every word Mimi had just said with exception to the Teenage Scum comment. He couldn't wish them harm after everything he had done for the band. All he could do was surrender Teenage Wolves and hope Akemi, Sakaki, Kosaburō and Shiko would continue to be the great band as Yamato set them out to be.

"I still wish they could have said something to my face," Yamato admitted. "I didn't notice I was doing anything wrong."

"You didn't!" His younger brother stood up and hugged Yamato. Takeru assured him, "they're the ones in the wrong. They even said it themselves that they were too cowardly to say it to your face."

"Look on the bright side," Daisuke interrupted. "At least you won't get to see my sister stalking you 24/7. I can't guarantee she'll stop all together, but it's better than nothing."

"I think Jun is rather lovely lady," announced Hiroaki. "She was very kind to my son, wasn't she Yamato?"

"Yeah Dad," Yamato replied. His voice low and sulky. "She's all right."

"Whatever you did," Hiroaki announced. "What Akemi and the others did was sheer sense unprofessional irresponsibility. Like the other's said, they should have said it to your face. As far as I'm concerned this letter shows their true colours. "

"But the official statement from Teenage Wolves website," Izzy told them. Izzy was an intelligent person, always up to date with technology and full of resourceful advice. "It says on the official site that you left to pursue a solo career."

"Why do they have to lie?" Takeru asked. "They're being a real disappointment."

"I'm going to be honest if anybody asks me," Yamato said.

"A good idea would be to flatten the letter, scan, upload and share it with your fans," Izzy suggested. "Since your former band-mates aren't being bothered with honesty. The least you can do is provide them the truth."

A notorious knock captured the household's attention. Yamato knew the person on the door was going to be either his best friend, Taichi or one of his biggest fans: Jun Motomiya. He would have preferred Taichi, but judging from the high-pitched squirms he could hear from outside, he had a feeling it was most likely going to be Jun. Yamato's mother stood up and approached the door.

"Hey Jun," Natsuko said. "Nice to see you. Yamato's in the living room."

"Thank you so much," Jun cried. Jun ran into the room, as soon as her eyes were in deadlock with Matt she fell down on her knees and prayed. "I heard that you left Teenage Wolves," Jun sobbed to Matt. "I don't want to believe it, is it true. So it is really true?"

"Yes and no," Yamato replied. "I was kicked out."

Jun gasped. "That is horrible!"

"What's even worse is that they fired him in a letter," Mimi confirmed. Both of the girls shared the same livid ad dramatic expression. "I hope he sets up a cracking solo career to show what they are all missing!"

"I love that idea too. But there's one problem," Jun mentioned. Her eyes filled up as if "How is Yamato going to impress record labels if they know he was fired?"

"Nothing to worry about," Natsuko said to Jun. She approached the letter and it's scrunched up state transformed into a wrinkly flat shape. "I will distribute this letter to everyone. Being a journalist, I can write whatever I like about celebrities."

"Please whatever you do: don't bad mouth any of them," Yamato demanded. Mimi held his hand and kissed his cheek as fell on her shoulder. "I still want Teenage Wolves to do well: with or without me. If they think they would be better without me, then so be it. I am angry, but there's no point being bitter over it. I'll get over it eventually. Right now it's killing me."


	3. Oppertunity

**Gold Invitation**

_Chapter Three: Opportunity_

It's been a month since Yamato was kicked out of Teenage Wolves. He never left the house since losing the band he adored. He couldn't bring himself to leave his house, in fear he would see something that would make him cry. People could speak and write such rubbish and he wanted to conceal himself from it. He often got supporting messages from his friends and Sora and Mimi had been in the room with him for an hour.

He showed them the demo album he made. He was thinking of sending it to a record company with the hope of being signed as a solo artist. Mimi and Sora loved the demo just as Yamato thought they would.

"Have you heard about _Bad Luck_?" Sora asked Matt. "They're still looking for another vocalist who can play bass."

It came across as random to Yamato, but Sora had always admired Bad Luck. Mimi liked them as well, but never mentioned them that much. He was pretty neutral on the band. He wouldn't consider himself a fan of the first few albums, but he really loved their latest album: _Homeless Fairies_. He was fond of the rock fusions and classical elements added by Suguru's voice. It was quite a shame that it would be the last album they will ever do with Suguru. They had already picked two vocalists to replace him, but they were looking for one more member.

Although Homeless Fairies was a commercial failure, to Yamato is was a masterpiece. He heard from Sora the album had leaked, and she said it sounded very different to the previous albums. Sora told him that she'd think that he would like it. He knew Bad Luck would never create another album like that and instead would opt for a more bubblegum-pop approach for the next album. If the rumours where true, there would be three studio albums to be released at once. He figured it was to boost sales again. Illegal downloads didn't annoy Yamato, to the managers of Teenage Wolves considered it poor attitude. Yamato believed that Teenage Wolves' manager was a hypocrite as he always downloaded rival's material via torrents.

_Bad Luck_ were currently one of the best selling groups in the country. They would want someone who can match up to their expectations. Yamato wasn't sure if he could ever reach them. _Bad Luck_ were so different to Teenage Wolves, but Yamto wished he could create an album like _Homeless Fairies_. He heard that there some comparisons to that band and his old band, Sora was suggesting that he should go for it.

"Shuichi is pretty inspiring," Yamato lied. He thought Shuichi was a horrible vocalist because he believed he lip-synced on shows that were meant to be live. His vocals were husky put lacked anything that made him standout to Yamato. They sold well, because they were well managed. _NG Records _had a high reputation and the most successful groups have sold millions and toured around the world. It was a tempting offer, but something was putting him off.

Yamato thought taking part in another band would be considered a revenge plan. He wasn't going to do it for revenge or out of spite.

"You should go for it!" Mimi suggested. "Sora has just made a fantastic idea. You're just the kind of person they're looking for?"

Once again, Yamato was caught in the middle. He wondered if he hadn't have dated Mimi, would he have said the same thing? Would he have still had his band? He was sure Mimi would understand if he broke up with her over what happened, but he would never do it: he knew it would make him feel like a jerk. Whenever he visited Sora, she would be playing Bad Luck's album full blast while practicing tennis. He considered her attractive and kind.

The old band-mates didn't understand that the whole journey he went through with Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, Izzy, Joe, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori and Ken. The adventures in the digital world highly influenced his lyrics and he had a feeling they were too deep for his band-mates to consume. He believed that he didn't have the true reason on why they kicked him out. All that was clear was that they didn't like him anymore. He wished he could see them, but he couldn't bring himself to enter the studios without an urge to cry.

"Don't worry about them other guys," Sora told Matt. "If they kicked you out like that, then they're not worth the time."

"So you think I should go for this then?" Matt asked. "See if I can get a place in _Bad Luck_?"

"I must say," Gabumon interrupted the conversation. He knelt down near Matt's side of the couch and looked up to him. "I'm not very fond of the lead vocalist, and you are a wonderful singer. If you do get though, you might be able to write and sing songs. We all know music is your passion, so as long as you're doing something related to music, then it's fine." Gabumon jumped up to Yamato's lap and wrapped his neck warm. "And you'll make new friends too."

"You guys are seriously awesome," Yamato replied. "I'll give it a shot: I've got nothing to lose anyway. Can't believe it's taken me this long to cheer up."


	4. Success

**Gold Invitation**

_Chapter Four: Success_

Yamato couldn't believe his luck sitting in the office of NG Records. He was quite pleased for himself and he heard rumours circulating that already he had joined Bad Luck. Nothing had been confirmed yet, that was why he was sitting in the office to talk to Tohma Seguchi about. Yamato smiled as looked at who could potentially be his future boss. From what he knew, Tohma seemed to be a serious man, but decent nevertheless.

"We've listened to your demo last night," Tohma told Yamato. He removed his hat and fluffy coat as he spoke.

"Thank you," Yamato said. "What do you think of it?"

"We like it very much," Tohma replied. "We think you can blend in with Bad Luck very well."

"Wow! You actually think so?"

"I'll introduce you to your new band-mates very soon."

"Thank you very much," Yamato said. He wore a huge smile on his face. Although he wondered if he got through with his looks or with his talent. Either way he was pleased. He didn't expect it to happen so quickly and he never even mentioned Teenage Wolves at all. The excitement turned on and off as the nerves began to rise. He was about to meet the new line up of one of the biggest bands in the country. The fact that he would be a part of that line-up frightened him even more.

Tohma opened the door and four other boys followed him. He looked on the boys and said, "I'd like to introduce you to your new band-mate, Yamato. Treat him him well."

"Oh we will," said the guy with the long brown hair. He was the guitarist and his name was Hiro. He seemed to be giving Yamato a fake smile with a superficial giggle. Yamato knew it was fake, and he knew he wouldn't get along. Satoshi and Haruhi welcomed Yamato with open arms. As for the lead singer, the ambitious Shuichi he remained quiet and sulked. Things were pretty awkward, but it was something Yamato had to get used it. This was his career path and he was going to have to handle with tricky people sometimes.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE BAND GUYS," Shuichi echoed. He looked over at Haruhi was was hired to be a new vocalist and he told him, "Wow for a dude you have a really fat chest," Shuichi told Haruhi as he laughed. Hiro and Satoshi laughed with him, but Yamato didn't find that funny at all. "I get it," Shuichi roared. "That will be your nickname! We'll Haruhi, Fat-Chest!"

"Go ahead," Haruhi muttered.

Yamato was stunned. How could he just accept that sort of bullying like that.

"Satoshi is awesome," Shuichi said. "He's so cute and talented. I wish I was as energetic as him."

"Well, thanks," Satoshi responded as he scratched his back.

Shuichi looked at Yamato and everyone was waiting for what he was going to say to him.

"Yamato is really sexy," Shuichi announced. "I'll let you do vocals sometime."

"Thanks," Yamato whispered.

"Hey no need to shy," Shuichi told him. "We're all going to be a really epic band."

"Sure."

"We'll start writing and recording for the three new albums tomorrow."

"Three new albums?" Yamato asked.

"It's a busy schedule," Shuichi admitted. "We're planning to release three albums at the same time next month, so we all need to work together and make all three masterpieces. Then we will be touring for a year."

"Looking forward to it," Yamato said with a grin round his face.

"Good!" Shuichi said. "Cause we are the best band ever!"


	5. Leather Ink

**Gold Invitation**

_Epilogue: Leather Ink_

It had been seven years since Yamato joined _Bad Luck_ and a lot of things had changed in the band. All the band-mates that were there when he joined weren't there any-more. Haruhi left, Satoshi was kicked out. Hiro wasn't enjoying it anymore and left and Shuichi stormed out and tried to kill himself. Fortunately Shuichi survived and made a successful solo career out of it. Yamato found some of the new nicknames for the band funny. His favourites were, _Bad Blondes, Bad Lads and Bad Sluts_. _Bad Luck_'s previous album, _Serious Business_ was a world-wide hit and everyone was waiting in anticipation for the new album.

The new album was called _Leather Ink_, and the lead single also called_ Leather Ink_ was twenty minutes long and the longest song in Bad Luck's history. Yamato did all the the song-writing. Hiro's replacement, Klavier composed all the music and helped their producer, Kiba with the production. Shuichi's replacement, Jun Diamond gave Yamato suggestions for the themes and he also learned how to play drums and percussion. All three of them had equal duties and were like the best of friends.

Yamato loved Jun's voice and wide vocal range. At first he found it was awkward that he shared the same as one of his stalkers, but he easily pushed it aside when he sung. Jun could hold them high notes and could sing the low notes just as beautifully. Not only was he a great singer but also an energetic entertainer. He loved fining people and he regularly sued anybody who told lies about Bad Luck or the people he cared about.

Yamato envied Klavier for his strong frame. Klavier had been in a lot of musical projects in the past before Bad Luck became his main priority. He was the lead singer in his own successful band called The _Gavinners. _Yamato's favourite songs from The Gavinners were _My Boyfriend's The Prosecution's Witness_, _13 Years Hard Time For Love_ and_Gunna Lock U Up. _Yamato, Klavier and Jun agreed to perform the songs in the_ Leather Ink Tour_.

Yamato couldn't have been any happier with the results.

The _Leather Ink_ single will be released tomorrow and Yamato slept next the sheet of lyrics and smiled to himself. "I've done it..." he whispered. He read through the lyrics to _Leather Ink_ feeling nothing but pride. He knew that he had created a masterpiece. He wrote the song to appeal to all kinds of people: metalheads, pop fans, comedy fans, classical fans, hip hoppers, underdogs and people who wanted more fun in their music. Yamato believed he ticked all the boxes.

Some would loath it, of course. Some might be too lazy to listen to the whole song and some might complain that he tried to mix too many music genres together and that the song was just one huge mess. He couldn't please every single person on the planet, but he was willing to give it a try.

_Leather Ink Lyrics_

_Months turn to decades_

_As Winter thaws to spring_

_The same conclusions_

_Different illusions_

_Bakura, I want you._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Your nipples through the shirt_

_It enchants me._

_The thirst to roll in the dirt_

_thrills me._

_Marik let's dance._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Please Bakura don't ever leave me._

_I promise I won't. We'll have fabulous sex forever._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_To Mega Therion through the cults of the shadow._

_Rest in Opus Eclipse with pirates and the soldier boy._

_The siren of the woods speak up crying, _

_"Save me from t__he vampire waltz in the street."_

_Low man vows to save him at the night-side of Eden._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_In the desert of Set with the dolphin collection in the sky._

_The night is nigh and we're feeling high,_

_In the Atlantic Realm._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Meanwhile in Goldenrod city,_

_Children ride on bicycles_

_With silver souls_

_And golden hearts._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_You make me feel like a natural man_

_You make me taste like milkshake._

_You're my glowing sugar honey iced tea_

_Protect my sucking heart from attention._

_I ask you like a prayer_

_A I roll with you in the hood_

_In a kissing marathon._

_I don't care if I get buried alive!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_In San Quentin a boy named Sue_

_Found a thing called love_

_And he was told not to take his guns to town_

_Or else he would be a wanted man_

_And they thrown him in a big river without love._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_No expectations for the man in black._

_He said, "I am the wooden doors."_

_He was a ghost in my arms and suffered,_

_The great cold death of the earth._

_I don't wanna know who holds the batteries_

_of the thing that should not be._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_One touch of the soul sound,_

_Leads me to a new year._

_Oh what a beautiful day_

_Fifteen years later_

_I received a kiss from the shadow of the sun_

_that caused me to celebrate the animal I have become._

_It's never too late to get out alive over and over again._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Let me be the holder of your wine._

_Cut us while we pray,_

_Leak your leather ink on the fresh scars_

_And I will bleed until our hearts entwine._

_Cause I believe there's love in the heart that you deny._

_Please take my hand,_

_Let me fly you to a shiny land:_

_To where the angels dance._

_Where they accept romance._

_Kiss on the silver sand._

_And where we sleep in the floral oasis bloom._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_You are listening to the most anticipating song of all time._

_The song that has all that is relevant in music._

_A tale of love, adventure, sex and violence._

_Three angels descended from heaven,_

_To replace divas and devious kings._

_One by one they left the castle_

_And without hassle_

_the angels took the thrones and the ring._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_The phoenix squealed her confidence with pride._

_The dragon adored nationwide._

_The unicorn faithful to the music she writes._

_The horse has her time._

_The dog wants her power._

_The mouse stood out and revived a beautiful forgotten song._

_Let the creatures shine!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Heavenly northern star given me a giving me a good feeling._

_I feel the trust from the stars as I rise above the storming,_

_SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Somebody's dancing on my grave_

_I don't mind it one bit._

_The sugar keeps raining_

_Wiseman adores his mother and tells her she's beautiful._

_Me and Mr. Jones are back to black and just friends._

_No rehab will ever halt the madness growing inside my brain._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_So long Jimmy!_

_He drowned in his tears and rain._

_The tears will dry on their own_

_But he'll never be back._

_Oh what a true man he was._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Here we go again_

_Another tutorial of how the world works._

_Hold me in your arms in this gangster's paradise_

_He has a boyfriend now_

_And tomorrow seems foggy._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Girls just wanna dance in this sweet mix._

_But would you like to touch my body?_

_I'm getting closer to insomnia_

_And I hear the circus numb encore._

_Hold on to someone lucky and_

_If you kiss Jesus in the club's love game_

_I will share my bleeding freedom_

_So join the poker house!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_My love lock down is miles away,_

_The paparazzi on the telephone_

_Dance in the dark and there is nothing else_

_I can say._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Speechless,_

_I wait outside the lines._

_Saying goodnight to the stars as the sun arises_

_And the moon is falling down in my hand._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_The sun goes back to sleep in the morbid reality._

_The Pharaoh sails to Orion_

_and returns to the sea._

_With a night quest to turn the dark eternity around._

_Mr. Critic kisses the pharaoh after drinking with white stuff_

_and only time will tell_

_If their love is a suburb to hell._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_It's not easy to return_

_The Asphyxiate with fear._

_You should polka your eyes out_

_and I'll trigger happy._

_WAIT!_

_DON'T!_

_I was only kidding._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Shut up and sleep with me in the umbrella_

_Let me get that jailhouse seed._

_and plant it under my voodoo._

_Shut up and drive the breaking dishes._

_And please don't stop the music!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_The staff roll in the grass_

_To Cherrygrove City to Mahogany Town_

_The black thorns laughed as the world became confusing._

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Oh Mother Earth, you're such a mess_

_Up in that cherry dress._

_Why are you letting these things happen._

_This is no time to sleep with the sun._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_The happy end in Agrabah_

_Showed a whole new world_

_In Jurassic Bark_

_With an Achy Breaky song for the waffle king._

_A secret love close to me who lives in the fridge_

_Will you be there if I cry in the snow?_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_The secret L.A. lullaby goes like this._

_I do not hook up, but don't let me stop you._

_The tension is rising from the spooks of Halloween._

_The dance of the darling creates strange whispers_

_And I won't apologise._

_It will just be a kiss and tell: I promise you._

_The friends in my heart are naturally superior!_

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_The 13th Caesar took a chance on me._

_He saw the red waterloo and cried S.O.S._

_The dancing queen became a corpse flower_

_All that was left in the tragic kingdom_

_Was honey and sulphur._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Your love is my drug when I sleep on Cinnabar Island._

_Into the new world the longing horizon_

_Presents mask of flies_

_beneath the ways._

_We play to win, but go back to zero,_

_And we love again with the kids in America._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Help I need somebody!_

_I can't figure any lyrics out!_

_I'm running with scissors daring to be stupid._

_I had a dream in the night that I was a champion,_

_Now I feel it will come true if I think pink_

_When I dive in the leather ink._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Your blue toxic caused my blue dreams._

_Sweet soul music ran away._

_You took pieces of my heart._

_I should have known our love was born under a bad sign._

_The tracks of my dears in the midnight hour` stop me from sleeping._

_I wish you chose me instead of him._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_Speak and spell a broken frame. _  
It's _construction time again_ for _some great reward._  
Tonight is a _black celebration_ of _music for the masses._  
**101** _violators_ are singing _songs of faith and devotion_.  
And an _ultra exciter_ will be _playing the angel,_  
For the _sounds of the universe._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_All who dived in the pool of Leather Ink_

_We told to be faithful and now they_

_Just can't live without each other's love._

_What is love? they ask the beans._

_The leather ink curse made them all insane._

_Not even Caroline can stop thier ending sequence._

_More! More! More! Love!_

_More! More! More! Sex!_

_More! More! More! Crazy!_

_More! More! More! Rough!_

_More! More! More! Fluff!_

_More! More! More! Lips!_

_More! More! More! Hips!_

_So we sail on the illusion forever._


End file.
